


Nightmares

by indiscreetlove



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Wives loving each other so much it hurts and gives you stomache from the sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: There is no win in war, but there's no use in looking only at the bad things.Dorothea has constant nightmares of the war, but Petra is always there to help her through it.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wished to make something cute out of this ship hope you like it xD

"AH!"

Dorothea's body lunged itself foward from her bed, drenched in sweat, trying to grasp large amounts of oxygen as if the room was so small she couldn't feel the air in her lungs. Much on the contrary, that room was big enough to fill an entire floor, with large doors opening to the sea, right below, softly wavering in the sand in it's own time and flow.

Perhaps her scream was the only thing so loud to break through that peacefulness, filling the halls with her perfect pitch. __

__

__

_"Ainé..." _ another voice could be heard "Dear," the voice correct itself "what is wrong?"

Dorothea's wide open eyes looked at her side and her fear was shockingly enough to make the one by her stand up right away, her hands cupping the cheeks so soft. "Dear... what happened?"

Dorothea then let her tears fall down through her cheeks, soaking the calloused yet so gentle hands that held her "Oh, Petra..." 

Petra knew what she meant only by the way she talked. The war ended, but so many losses haunted the previously cheerful woman and cursed her with nightmares of her vivid memories. Dorothea knew exactly what she was getting into when she accepted to follow Edelgard, now it was her own responsibility to overcome the consequences.

Nonetheless, Petra brought her closer, resting the woman's head in her chest, placing a kiss over her hazelnut hair.

"It is over, my love. There is nobody to hurt you now."

Dorothea sniffled and cried some more, until she calmed down. Petra wouldn't mind being there all day if her wife required her so, but she was glad to see that she was finally calming down. Seeing Dorothea cry was never going to be easy. Even so she waited, and Dorothea mentally thanked, for she needed only to hear in silence the sea and Petra's heartbeat harmonic song for a little while.

"Do you remember, Petra? So many losses, so many friends who were held captive. I knew this was to happen when I agreed to follow Edie, but... there's blood in my hands. So many of innocents, if not they were all innocents. Was it really worth it?"

"Dorothea, I-"

The door opened in a loud noise and Brigid's guards entered. Dorothea readily got away from the Queen's embrace, turning her face so she couldn't be looked at. Brigid's people still hasn't recognized her as one of their own, even though their Queen loved her so and never felt hesitant to show so much. 

Dorothea knew the guards were already used to it, they even liked her and found funny her attempts to learn and be fluent in their language. But when she first arrived, a person who didn't know but the basics and was with the Empire, the people didn't receive her well. They doubted her intentions towards their Queen. It would take a while to be accepted, but Petra's never ending courage and stubbornness would never give up.  
_  
"To Tekuapi, he pai ranei nga mea katoa?!"_

__

__

_"Ae, kaua e manukanuka."_

The guards sighed relieved and Petra looked at Dorothea softly "They asked if everything's okay."

"I see." __

__

__

_"Kei te pai katoa nga mea? Dorothea Tekuapi?"_

Dorothea looked at them, kindly smiled and said a kind _"Ae, ae."_ In return, the Brigid guards smiled back, although holding concern behind it. Petra flashed a gentle glance towards them, as to say she would be taking charge now. They left after that, leaving the two of them alone.

"What did they ask?"

Petra laughed a hearty laugh as Dorothea looked at her embarrassed, lightly slapping her arm. "Oh stop that would you!" Dorothea pouted, only to be answered with light kisses.

"Come with me, my love."

And so Petra got out of bed, holding out a hand for Dorothea. Once grasped, she walked her wife alongside her to the balcony, where the hot and cheerful Sun basked it's light softly. The Queen herself was a sight for sore eyes, Dorothea thought, her golden skin glimmers when the sun kissed as if she was entirely made of gold. The light purple robe could almost be transparent, serving in her body only as mere formality. Dorothea could spot every battle scar in her body, but what she loved the most were the purple markings. She gained more of them with her victories, each for one for her conquests. Dorothea loved each one of them, but there was one that resembled a Crest, to which was explained to her victory on the war. Dorothea had one of her own, matched with hers; even though she didn't think she deserved it. 

Petra, on the other side, finds the way the sunlight reflexes on her wife's skin to be so beautiful as if she were a star herself. She wore a robe more complex and "fashioned", as her love would say, pink and with light seashells and colored stones, each for their own purpose. Those stones were in the Brigid's belief that would bring her good and Dorothea wore them with pride. Her body, relaxed and full of beauty marks reminded Petra once more as to why she would make her feel warm. Inside that chest beats a heart so gentle and pure. She fell in love with that heart.

At the end of the balcony, the sea was calm, shining. Some birds made their presence known, chirping songs and giving good morning to all. Petra leaned over it and Dorothea did the same, holding her arm softly and resting her head on the Queen's shoulders.

"Have I told you the story behind this sea? Yes," Petra laughed "I did. It i's called _Jericoacoara_, and it has the most beautiful treasures. Fódlan has jealousy. When I decided to follow Edelgard I was afraid I was never going to see this sea again. Or the others around Brigid. I decided I was going to fight, whatever it cost, to protect my home." 

Petra fell silent for a short while and Dorothea envied her. She was afraid to lose something, entered the war for it. What was the purpose behind Dorothea's war? Nothing but survival? How selfish of her. How cruel could she be?

"Then I met Dorothea. Not the one I once met five years before the war, the younger with one goal. I met a woman who had compassion, who looked at her foe as if they were allies and cried while she casted a spell. I fell in love with her. There is no beauty in war, but there is beauty in her. I learned that I was selfish as she let go of her enermies as soon as they surrended, would they appear later or not. I only wanted to protect Brigid, but then, there was more. There was her. She wanted to protect everybody."

Petra turned her gaze to a rather startled Dorothea and remained calm because she knew she wasn't offended, but surprised - Dorothea explained to her patiently several times -, offering her wife a gentle smile.

"War is not beautiful. There is no victory in war. But there were many good things. People are free to do as they wish, they have been gifted with their liberty back. All because we fought for the greater good. And because of you, many were spared and are alive. Many made their home here, in Brigid."

Petra caressed the woman's cheeks gently "There is no nobility that crushes down the commoners." She said slowly, finding the right words to put a good phrase. "Because of that war, we are treated as equals, choosing to believe in who we want. I don't believe in the goddess Sothis, but I believe in you. I'll be here as long as you want me and I will fight and destroy those awful memories of the war."

Dorothea smiled and giggled at the way her wife spoke, so fierce, as if it was another foe for battle. That small laugh, though, made sparkling tears run down her cheeks, which caught Petra by surprise. She begun asking what's wrong, but Dorothea would only hiccup, her cry getting louder and louder, making Petra panic.

The guards entered the room again - never actually leaving and waiting behind the doors all this time - after hearing the loud cry and, the oldest one, who knew Petra since child and treated her as a young sister, flashed a secret glare to her to which translated perfectly as "Why is your wife crying?! How could you make your wife cry?!" to which was responded with a scared glare screaming "I DON'T KNOW!".

"I-I have sorro- I'm sorry, my love!"

Petra was right. There was no beauty in war, there were so many losses. There is no victory or glory in the war, but she was there, alive. And because of them, so many were, not longer under the vilany of the Church, free to live their lives as they please, no more having to bear with the casts of the Crests. Marrying who they want, not marrying anyone, not carrying any weight but of their own choices. It was alright mourn for those who couldn't make it to see this day come true, but, one thing was certain: she was going to live the life they couldn't, free from the shackles of fate, writing a story of her own.

"My love... I said something wrong. I'm sorry so much."

"P-Petra..." called Dorothea between hiccups.

"Y-Yes, my love?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh... Oh yes! Yes! Right away!"

She sent orders to the guards, the older one looking at her with daggers in his eyes. He was the last to leave, waiting for Dorothea to stop crying. When she did, she flashed him a smile so bright it heated his cheeks, making him huff and make his way out of the room. Petra bit her lip down, knowing she would get scolded later by him, quickly looking at Dorothea with worry in her eyes. Almost despair.

"Did I do something?"

"There's not a minute I don't think about the war. Not a minute I don't think and see the blood. But, this is- you're right Petra. There's no use looking only at the bad things, since we saved so much. I only ask one thing- don't leave my side. Even if I cry every night and scream at my nightmares, don't run away, please. You are my family. I don't know what to do without you anymore. The war brought me to my family, please, don't take it back."

Petra could only understand at some point had Dorothea spoke so fast and low. But the Queen came closer and kissed her tears away, filling her with kisses all over her face. 

"I would never leave you. You are my Sun. Without you there's no living."

And Dorothea laughed, hugging Petra close. "I'm sorry I'm weak."

"Don't say that. You are the strongest person. You smile even though you are sad. There is no more war. There will never be. I will replace your bad memories with our own. No matter how long it takes."

"Is that a promise, Your Majesty?"

"It's a promise,_ To Takuapi._"

Dorothea giggled and whined a very slow and confused _"E aroha ana ahau ki a koe"_, to which Petra laughed softly. Oh, come on, it was just the cutest thing to hear Dorothea say something in Brigid's language! She kissed her softly in the lips, kissing her forehead right after and smiling to her.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to use the maori language as the language of Brigid, it made sense since it's also a language of people who lived in islands so it made sense! Except for Takuapi and Ainé, that is words I invented and Jericoacoara, that is actually a beach here in Brazil xD Hope you liked!


End file.
